


i got crown on my head

by deadrosexx



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadrosexx/pseuds/deadrosexx
Summary: beomgyu has a crush on yeonjun who has a crush on beomgyu but they both are afraid to confess





	i got crown on my head

**Author's Note:**

> is it too early to have a ship? but beomjun is so powerful... i love how they always call each other cute :( yeonjun hyung is my favorite hyung?? my love aka the iconic birthday post?? im blessed

Beomgyu was five years old when he met Yeonjun for the first time and yet he clearly remembers how it happened, as if it was only yesterday.

He was playing alone on the playground, his mother leaving him momentary to buy him ice cream. It was as if the slightly older boys playing football waited exactly for this moment when they destroyed his precious castle he made on the sandpit with the ball.

His eyes teared up instantly and he hated how he started crying when he got mad, he just couldn’t stop himself. The other boys ran to take the ball back and when they noticed him, they started laughing mockingly.

“Look at him crying, what a weakling.” One of them said, stepping on the last bits of pieces that remained.

“It was ugly anyways, try harder again next time.” Beomgyu was so angry but also too scared to say anything back, his mother wasn’t here and the boys were older, too strong for him to handle.

So he just looked at the ground sniffing, wishing that they would disappear already and leave him alone. Suddenly there was a shadow in front of him and with the thought of getting hit, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. But when nothing came – he warily opened one eye and then the other, slowly looking up.

There was another older boy standing in front of him, this one not being mean to him. On the contrary, he had his hands on his hips facing the other ones and standing in front of Beomgyu like a shield protecting him.

“Why are you so mean to him when he didn’t do anything, huh? He is younger than you, aren’t you ashamed? Do you want a fight or what?” The other ones, clearly intimidated by his voice and embarassed at what he said just scoffed and ran away.

Yeonjun huffed, muttering something under his breath before turning to Beomgyu and stroking his soft hair.

“It’s okay now, they are gone. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m Yeonjun and I’ll help you with your castle.”

With that, he sat right in front of him with a grin and started building one. Even when he had his tongue stretched out and his brows furrowed, concentrating on making one, he sucked but Beomgyu didn’t say anything. He was too shy so he just quietly helped him, observing him with interest.

Little Beomgyu saw Yeonjun with an imaginary crown on his head at that time.

 

 

♛

 

 

Beomgyu tried hard, he really tried but his heart wouldn’t listen to him and continue beating like crazy. He was scared Yeonjun would notice but at the same time he was sure he wouldn’t since 1) he was half asleep, his eyes closed and, 2) they were listening to music together, sharing Beomgyu’s earphones.

They were on the bus, on their way back home from school and Yeonjun leaned his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t help the blush forming on his cheeks and tried to stare outside at the window instead of his best friend.

He had a crush on him for years now, he was sure it was actually love at first sight. But he never said anything to Yeonjun, didn’t have the courage to do so, too scared of losing him, losing their special friendship. He could live with having him only as his best friend but never without having him at all, rejecting him.

Yeonjun was too nice, Beomgyu was sure he would reassure him that they could still be best friends but unfortunately things didn’t work like that. In the end, it would only get awkward and uncomfortable between them. So, Beomgyu kept quiet all the years and ranted about his feelings to Soobin, Taehyun and Kai instead – who really had enough of it, fed up with all the messages he send them.

They tried to convince him to “just confess already” many times but Beomgyu was too stubborn, he would never do it except the world came to an end and they would die anyways. Also it was easier said than done.

“Beomgyu-ah...” The deep voice coming next to him startled him out of his thoughts, he turned around and regretted it in the very next second. Yeonjun’s pouty lips was what he saw first, wanting to kiss it away was what he thought afterwards.

Then his slightly messy hair, he just wanted to go through it with his hand and feel how soft it was. Yeonjun blinked rapidly, trying to accustomate to the light and Beomgyu was amazed for a second that he really slept for a bit.

But then, his usually small eyes went wide and he quickly sat up, noticing that they missed their stop. “No!” Beomgyu looked at him with confusion for a moment before he followed Yeonjun’s eyesight and noticed it, too.

“Ah, seriously! What are you doing...” He whined, taking the earphone out of his ear and walking to the door when the bus stopped again. Beomgyu was disappointed with himself as Yeonjun kept sighing, scratching at his head.

“The next one will come in fifteen minutes. We should just walk.” Beomgyu nodded, lips pursed in a tight line. “I’m sorry, I was daydreaming... Don’t be mad at me.”

Yeonjun smiled at that, “How could I when you look at me like that? You know I can never stay mad at you.” Beomgyu returned the smile, happy with Yeonjun’s answer.

When Yeonjun threw his arm around his shoulder, he quickly avoided his gaze. “Who were you thinking about anyways? Is it about a girl... a boy?”

Beomgyu gulped, feeling nervous but also determined when he replied, “No, nothing like that. You know my eyes don’t see anybody but you, hyung.”

It was the truth. And he didn’t know if it was wishful thinking but he could swear that Yeonjun’s cheeks turned pink when he looked down, a shy smile on his face.

 

 

♛

 

 

The five boys had all met at Soobin today, deciding to play some games and watch a movie afterwards. Everything went smoothly - Beomgyu never left Yeonjun’s side - until Taehyun and Kai went to get some more snacks, Soobin felt like a third wheel and he had enough.

“I’m just gonna leave you love birds here and continue reading my book. Don’t think you will have any complaints.”

Beomgyu cursed at his hyung in his mind, biting his lips when Yeonjun spluttered. It got awkward between them very quick and Beomgyu felt like suffocating, he couldn’t take it anymore. So he just excused himself and went to the bathroom, Yeonjun’s eyes following him.

 

 

♛

 

 

5-1

 **beomgyu**  
CHOI SOOBIN!!

 **kai**  
CHOI YEONJUN!!

 **soobin**  
what?

 **beomgyu**  
what

 **kai**  
i thought we were going to do the fanchant

  
**soobin**  
we're not even idols

 **taehyun**  
with my handsome face, we could even be bangtan sunbaenims dongsaengs

 **beomgyu**  
yeah, maybe in another universe  
anyways please come back soobin hyung this is exactly what i wanted to avoid  
it got so awkward

 **soobin**  
i thought i did you a favor

 **kai**  
ㅋㅋㅋ

  
**beomgyu**  
no, please i mean it

**taehyun**

  
maybe if you fell for this face instead

 **beomgyu**  
oh shut up

 

 

♛

 

 

Beomgyu didn’t even know when it happened. They were in the middle of watching the movie, he was sitting next to Yeonjun of course and they were really close, but...

He couldn’t recall when they freaking intertwined their hands. It must have felt so natural that he didn’t even realise it until he wanted to take some popcorn. He gulped, looking around the room but Kai already snored, Soobin was also sleeping while Taehyun - who fortunately sat in front of them - was literally absorbed in the movie. His big, doe eyes never leaving the screen and his lips wide open. That meant it was interesting for him, which again meant he definitely would not look at his surroundings.

Beomgyu was scared to look at Yeonjun, but he was too curious and he wanted to know what kind of expression he had, so he turned around only to find him... sleeping, too. Beomgyu sighed, he got his hopes up for nothing. He still took this opportunity to stroke his veiny hand and stare at his flawless face. He was so whipped for him.

The more he stared at his face, especially his plump lips, he found himself drowning. He never got the urge to touch so badly. Without thinking, he reached out and cupped his cheek, moving closer and closer. Until he could feel his breath on his lips. It was like he was drunk even though he didn’t even drink anything, his body was moving on its own and he felt so desperate. Desperate to finally kiss Yeonjun, to have him (more than a friend) and to be able to touch him. Their lips brushed and he felt so tingly, his whole body shaking in anticipation.

It was so dangerous yet it was what he craved so much, he felt giddy and scared at the same time. He closed his eyes, finally letting himself relax and enjoy it a bit more, to dream that this was happening even when Yeonjun was awake.

Yeonjun. Was. Awake.

He knew because he heard him gasp, his nose hitting his own when he moved. Beomgyu just wanted a hole to swallow him then and there. He didn’t even think twice about it when he got up so fast he could see black dots in his vision, feeling dizzy but still running as fast as he could to lazily put on his shoes and leaving the apartment.

He ignored the frantic way Yeonjun was shouting his name. He didn’t feel guilty, not at all. He pretended the cause of his wet cheeks was the rain pouring outside, not his own tears.

 

 

♛

 

 

5-1

 **kai**  
do you think he died (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)  
it’s been a week ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **taehyun**  
that would at least be a reason to not respond to yeonjun hyungs messages

 **soobin**  
well... i understand beomgyu  
it’s terrifying  
i think he doesn’t even check his phone

 **taehyun**  
it’s not like yeonjun hyung is feeling better  
i never saw him this down  
did you see his eye bags? he’s so silent  
it’s not fair to ignore him  
or us for that matter  
  
**kai**  
don’t fight hyungs (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾  
  
**soobin**  
it’s easier said than done, taehyunie  
give him time  
i’m sure yeonjun understands  
they are friends for a long time after all  
they understand each other better than we do  
they will sort it out, eventually

 **kai**  
you would definitely be the leader if we were an idol group, soobinie hyung!  
(≧∀≦)

 

 

♛

 

 

Yeonjun reached his limit. He texted him everyday, called him an unhealthy amount of times and went to his home only to be send back by his mother since he was apparently “sick”. The thing is, Beomgyu didn’t have a reason to be scared.

His feelings were reciprocated. But of course he didn’t know that, so Yeonjun partly understood why he behaved like this but another part was frustrated. He missed him so much. He just wanted him back. Wanted to see his smile and feel his lips on his own again.

That’s why he found himself throwing a stone on Beomgyu’s window in the middle of the night.

He always thought this only happened in movies and cringed at himself but at the same time he knew Beomgyu would love this. Except he didn’t when he opened his curtain, saw Yeonjun and disappeared just as fast. But if he was stubborn, so was Yeonjun.

He didn’t stop throwing stones - lowkey afraid that his parents would wake up - until Beomgyu opened it again. It was dark but Yeonjun could still remark that Beomgyu looked as tired as himself.

“Are you out of your mind? Go away before my parents wake up.” He whisper yelled, hugging himself when he felt the cold wind through his thin pajamas. Yeonjun wanted to be the one hugging him so bad, he felt his jaw clench.

“I won’t until you finally talk to me.” Beomgyu looked at anything and anywhere but him, staying quiet. “I miss you... so much. Please, let’s talk. You know I would never hurt you.”

At that, Beomgyu closed his window and for a few minutes - which felt like years - Yeonjun thought he messed up. Beomgyu showed up though, with a jacket and ran to him in such a cute way, Yeonjun hugged him the second he stood in front of him.

Beomgyu didn’t return the hug, he was too shocked for that, his eyebrows coming up and his eyes wide. “H-Hyung...”

Yeonjun sighed, holding Beomgyu’s tiny waist a bit tighter, “Please never ignore me again.” Beomgyu returned the hug, feeling bad all of a sudden. He shouldn’t forget that they were friends before everything.

“I’m sorry, I was—”

“Scared, I know,” Yeonjun interrupted, letting go of him just to intently look at his eyes, “You don’t have to be. I like you too, for a long time already. I never said anything because I assumed you would never like me.”

Beomgyu felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, this felt like a dream. He had a lump in his throat which made it hard for him to speak or swallow. So he just grabbed Yeonjun’s collar, crashing their lips together. It was both of their first kiss so it was just lips against lips when Beomgyu pulled away, chest heaving.

“Hyung, it was the same for me. I wish we could talk about it sooner, we missed doing this for years now. We’re so dumb.” Yeonjun grinned, grabbing his ass and winking at him in a playful manner, “We have all the time in the world to catch up.”

 

 

♛

 

 

5-1

 **taehyun**  
so can we add yeonjun hyung here in now and expose beomgyu??  
  
**kai**  
they are busy making out rn as we write ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

 **soobin**  
at least yeonjun didn’t rant in private about beomgyu to you.

 **taehyun**  
i-i’m sorry

 **soobin**  
did you just stutter in text

**Author's Note:**

> the ass grabbing at the end, i hope you understand what i referred to hehe  
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
